Just A Crush
by English-Foxlette
Summary: One-shot song-fic to Jennifer Paige's "Crush". Enjoy! Minor HGDM. Very minor RWHG. Hope you guys like it!


**Alrrrrright! This is just a little song-fic that I came up with one night while listening to a random radio station. The song is "Crush" by Jennifer Paige. Okies, I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the Characters, and Sniff I don't even own "Crush."So don't blame me for anything! Not that you would...shakes fist Alright enjoy! Lol this is a tribute to all those who didn't like the end of "The Magical Storm" so...umm...Enjoy! Blows kisses Lots of love!  
**  
**-English-Foxlette  
  
**x-o-x. **Just. A. Crush.** x-o-x  
  
Hermione Granger stood patiently on platform 9¾. Her trunk glistened in the sunlight, which was surprising, since it was partially cloudy. Crookshanks meowed angrily from within the confines of his cage, which rested haphazardly on top of her turnk. She could only smile at the encaged animal and will him to be a little more comfortable.

Focusing her view back down to the railroad tracks, her slightly curly hair blew softly in the wind generated by the upcoming train. She had grown up over the summer of her 5th year, and she was now a curvy 6th year, and she knew it! Judging by some of the raised eyebrows and seductive looks she was getting, everyone else knew it too.

After the train had pulled in she decided against getting in- at least for the moment. Instead, she watched the people around her board the train, or look about for their mates. One boy in particular caught her eye. She wasn't quite sure what year he was (although he looked like a 7th!) nor what house he was in. He stood there clad in faded jeans and wore a shirt that said, 'get leid in hawaii' with a picture of a scantily clad woman holding up a lei. But Hermione could tell he was giving her the once over. She finally caught his glance, and he arrogantly blew a kiss her way.  
  
**See ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby**  
  
Hermione only laughed and turned the other cheek. She had been getting looks like that all summer. But she herself had to admit that she definitely changed, and not just physically. Over the summer, and with the help of a few adult romance novels, Hermione now had her eyes on guys for more than just their companionship.  
  
'Hermione!' a voice yelled. Hermione craned her neck to see over the crowd (while mostly everything had changed about her, she wasn't much taller, much to Hermione's chagrin). She saw a red-head and a brunette waving to her. Hermione smiled warmly and pushed her trunk in the direction of her two best friends.  
  
Once aboard the train, Harry and Ron sat across from her, silently staring at her.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Hermione...What happened to you? You look great!' Ron blurted out.  
  
'Not that you didn't look good before,' Harry said quickly after Ron's outburst to which Hermione smiled smugly.  
  
At that exact moment the train car burst open. Harry gripped his wand out of habit. Draco Malfoy stood there with an eyebrow quirked, looking over Hermione.   
  
'That you mudblood?' he queried the brunette female in the cabin. Hermione only nodded. She couldn't, well...she could, but she wouldn't. Her voice might crack or she might say something in front of this extremely cute guy. She finally realized how good the platinum blonde young man looked when his hair wasn't gelled back. It now hung loosely, skirting around the edges of his face.   
  
'Right...Have you seen Crabbe or Goyle? I can't seem to find those ninnies,' Draco complained loudly.   
  
'No, we haven't seen your goons,' Ron growled, his voice dripping with hate and loathing. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.   
  
'Fine. And Weasel? Leave being evil to me, it doesn't suit your idiotic manner,' and with a swish of black robes, one Draco Malfoy left. But the door didn't close. The trio could see a small girlish hand holding it open. Soon the pretty face of Ginny Weasley appeared followed by her petite freckled body. She didn't even bother asking about Draco. She just walked quickly into the cabin. Harry stood and moved Hedwig's cage so that Ginny could sit, then laughed as she took his spot, leaving him to hold the cage on his lap.

The group chatted warmly with another, but when Hermione was telling them about her summer vacation in Greece, Ginny stood silent. Her eyes poured over Hermione's. She could tell that Hermione was different; any dolt with eyes could see that. But there was something different about Hermione. Ginny pondered it for a moment, and came up with a few hunches. 'She looks...mischievious...flirtatious...and...do I detect some crushing going on? And the verdict? Yes!' Ginny thought, smiling to herself. Just then, Hermione's eyes flashed to Ginny's. Ginny smiled a knowing smile, and Hermione blushed a little.  
  
**If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby  
**  
Harry saw this exchange, and gave Hermione a confused look. Hermione shrugged before turning back to Ron, telling him more about the city she stayed in. Harry decided not to pursue it, as he knew it was probably nothing. That was always the case with girls.  
  
**So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me**  
  
A few weeks into the school year, and Hermione definitely decided she liked Malfoy. Sure he occasionally annoyed the crud out of her, but he was just such a nice piece of man candy! Hermione laughed out loud when she thought of that, interrupting her advanced Arithmancy class. She looked around, mouthed sorry to Professor Vector who just frowned and turned back to the lesson. Also, Hermione came to the conclusion that although she harbored feelings for Malfoy, it wasn't anything serious.

'I'll just play it cool and see how I feel in a little while. Maybe my feelings will change,' Hermione thought as she vacantly stared at a pile of mashed potatoes.

Shaking herself out of it, she looked up and saw Ginny smiling evilly at her.

'Hey Hermione, how bout you and me have a sleepover tonight. It is a Hogsmeade Weekend, and I hear most girls are going to spend the weekend at some new spa that opened,' Ginny suggested. Hermione pondered that for a minute. She was hesitant to be with her friend, considering right now she sported a sadistic toothy smile. After a moment of consideration, she thought it might be nice for it to be 'just the girls' for at least a night.

'Sounds good to me,' Hermione agreed and took a sip from her goblet. Ginny's smile grew wider. Besides, it wasn't like Hermione had a hot date with anyone...  
  
**Here's what I do, I play it loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny**  
  
Later that night, Ginny burst through the door to the nearly empty 6th year girls dormitory. Hermione looked up from her book at the girl in the doorway. Ginny had a pillow under one arm, and a blanket under the other, and her face looked like she was going to blow if she didn't say anything soon.

Making a diving leap, Ginny landed on Lavender Brown's bed. The springs of Lavender's bed groaned and squeaked in protest. Immediately the girl situated herself; she was laying on her stomach, her pillow clutched to her chest, and her blanket loosely covering her lower back. She wore a tattered pair of flannel pants and an oversized heather-gray t-shirt that said Gryffindor's finest.

'Nice shirt,' Hermione said warmly, placing her book on her nightstand. 'Thanks, I made it for Charlie, but he left it at home when he went to Romania. I didn't want to let all my hard work go to waste, so I wear it as a night shirt,' Ginny explained.

'That's cool. So anything in particular you want to discuss?' Hermione said, situation herself on her side, so she could better face her fiery-red- headed companion.

'Alright, so who's the guy?' Ginny asked. It was always business with this Weasley. Hermione laughed and threw her hands above her.

'What are you talking about?'   
  
'I've seen that look in your eye. You definitely have the hots for someone!'

'Hahah, that's good Ginny. But who do you think I like?'

'You tell me!'

'I don't have a crush on anyone!' Hermione insisted.

'Come on. You don't need to lie to me. I won't tell anyone, I swear!' Ginny said earnestly.   
  
'...sigh fine!' Hermione agreed, turning over so that most of her face was buried in her pillow. Ginny just squirmed in her seat grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'mlmfy' Hermione muttered quickly.

'What?'

'Mlmfy!'

'I can't hear you when you're busy snogging a pillow!'

'MALFOY!' Hermione yelled after raising her head from her pillow. After her little outburst, she dramatically plopped her head right back down onto her pillow.

'I thought so...' Ginny smiled.

'But I'm not in love with the guy!

'Suuuuure,' Ginny winked at her friend suggestively. Hermione threw a pillow at her which missed it's target by a mile.

'It's just a crush!'

'Alright alright. I was just trying to ruffle your feathers a bit...' Ginny said. Then her voice turned a little softer.

'Ron likes you, you know that?' Ginny said. Hermione groaned into her pillow. Ginny and Hermione continued to talk throughout the night, into the wee hours of the morning. Right before dozing off to sleep, Hermione reminded herself; Having this much sex appeal was starting to be troublesome! Then she tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep because Draco was running all throughout her mind. They had brushed elbows earlier in the day in the halls, and Hermione felt a small jolt of electricity.

'No! It's just a crush! You'll get over it soon!' She reprimanded herself aloud (apparently not loud enough to wake the slumbering Weaselette).

'Damn right...it's only yawn a crush,'  
  
**It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you**  
  
A few more weeks past and it was now Christmas time. Mistletoe was strung here and there, and some 7th years thought it would be funny if they charmed them. So now, if any boy and girl stood under the mistletoe for more than 10 seconds and didn't kiss, they would be under a magnetizing spell until they kissed. Apparently the professors hadn't figured out a counter-charm, as many students were caught kissing often underneath the branches.

Currently, Hermione was sitting across the room from Draco. She sighed and leaned on her wrists, not caring at all what Snape had to say. She already knew everything he had to say about poisonous bite antidotes. So she decided against her better judgement to spend to class staring at the blonde young man. He was quite curious...

'Oh gosh, he turned around and saw me staring. I can't bare to look at him!' Hermione thought frantically as she hid her face in her hands. About a minute later she felt something small and sort of sharp smack her in the arm. She looked over and saw a small folded note on her desk. She looked up and saw the Draco was trying to stifle a chuckle as he watched Professor Snape yell at Neville for not knowing what the ingredients were for a doxy bite.

'That's an easy one,' Hermione thought as she unfolded the note in her lap. Only a few words were written on the torn note book paper. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat when she read the words, 'Like what you see, mudblood?'

Hermione blushed and threw Draco a furious look. Draco, who had turned to see her reading the note, just smirked in response. Hermione spent the rest of class with her nose buried in her textbook. She was highly angered at that stupid Malfoy's choice of words.

'Class dismissed,' Snape said, his voice cold and careless. Hermione smiled and quickly packed up her things, then joined the mass of people heading towards the door. She looked behind her and saw Draco. She threw him another angry look and turned the other way.

Right when Hermione was under the arch of the doorway she felt a rough shove from behind. She whipped around and saw Draco righting himself and brushing his robes off.

'What was that about Malfoy?!' Hermione demanded. (1...2...3...)

'I slipped!' (4...5...)

'Slipped my bum! What is your problem?!' (6...7...) At this, Draco took a step forward, looking down at her. Hermione quickly noticed she wasn't the only one who changed. Draco was now a good five inches taller than herself. The people around them muttered quietly to themselves and pointed just above Draco's head.

'I told you I_ slipped_ mudblood!' (8...9...)

'Don't call me-Mmph!' Hermione was silenced when the gap between them became nothing but their lips. After a few seconds of a wide-eyed liplock, Hermione and Draco separated. His hand covered his mouth in horror.

'Aghh! I kissed a mudblood!' he cried. Hermione too touched her lips in shock, but she just ran out the room and down the hall. Once in the sanctuary of the girls bathroom she leaned up against the wall. Her heart was beating fast. Was that because of the kiss or because she had been running? She couldn't even tell anymore.  
  
**It's raising my adrenaline  
You're bangin' on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby**  
  
Spring had sprung, and with a vengeance! There were birds, bees...not to mention the raging hormones of the teen males at the school. During a Gryffindor house party, all the 6th years gathered in the common room to party and drink and (like all bored and hormonally-driven teens do) play truth or dare! Everyone had been getting pretty...loose, and while most....ok everyone except Ron and Hermione, were making out in their drunken madness. I mean, Lavender was smothering Harry and Seamus was pouring butter beer all over Parvati's skirt while they made out on one of the couches.  
  
Ron leaned towards Hermione who was sitting next to him on the couch across from Seamus and Parvati.  
  
'Oi 'mione, do you fanshy me? Cush I fanshy you lots. We can getsh married and have shome kidsh and shtuff,' Ron said, his speech slurred because he was pretty highly intoxicated.  
  
Hermione, who'd had the least to drink out of everyone, scooted back in her seat. Ron looked like hell...and smelled like it too.  
  
'Umm. I like you as a friend only Ron. But it's ok, because we'll be friends until the end!' Hermione declared.  
  
'Alright,' Ron said, yawning. He then curled onto his other side and started to doze off. Hermione rolled her eyes lovingly before retreating to her dorm room.  
  
Hermione prepped herself for bed and slid under the cool red cotton sheets.  
  
'Ron needs to be a bit more subtle,' Hermione thought, snorting at the memory. 'Honestly yawn I can't believe he wanted us to talk about marriage. I don't like him like that and he's already got his mind on kids! yawn Silly Ron, maybe you'll find the girl for you someday...' Hermione thought fleetingly as she dozed off.  
  
**Say the word forevermore  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is maybe  
So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I do, I play it loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny  
**  
For the third time this week, Hermione caught herself staring over at the Slytherin table, admiring their blonde prince. Oh! There's movement! Hermione watched aptly as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle rose from their seats, and left the room. Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls were right on their heels. Hermione's spirits dropped when she saw he wasn't coming back.   
  
'Hermione...You there?'

'Oh sorry Ron, I was just thinking...about stuff,' Hermione lied. Ginny caught her eye and winked before digging into her cereal.

'You've been doing that a lot lately. Care to share anything with us?' Ron implored.

'No, no. It's nothing,' Hermione said, desperately trying to rid herself of the blush she knew was crawling across her cheeks.

'You know you can tell us anything Hermione,' Harry interjected.

'You guys! I don't have anything I want to share! I've just been thinking about stuff, like my future! Is that so wrong?' Hermione said harshly, as she stood up.

'I'll be in the library if you need me,' Hermione said over her shoulder. She didn't have to worry if they were mad at her; she knew Ginny would come up with something for her. Hermione smiled warmly. She had Ginny's back, and Ginny had her back. What a divine system it was.

Hermione turned the corner at a brisk pace, and immediately went flying to the ground. She rubbed her bottom with a wince and glared up at her attacker. Clear silver tinged with blue stared back at her. Draco Malfoy stared coldly down at her, then looked around, before slowly offering her a hand up.

'Watch where you're going next time,' Draco said before brushing past her once again. Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes with her hair and just stood there. 'Wow...Hey! He didn't call me mudblood! Houston, we have improvements!' Hermione giggled, as she picked up her things and continued down towards the library. 'It's just a crush,' Hermione reminded herself as she practically skipped down to the library.  
  
**It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you**  
  
10 minutes later, Ron marched into the library, keeping his eyes peeled for a familiar brunette. After a minute of searching, he found her sitting at a table, a fortress of books surrounding her. He quietly approached, and pulled out a chair. Hermione's eyes flew up to his.

'Hi,' Ron said sheepishly.

'Hi,' Hermione said. She narrowed her eyes. Judging from his manner she knew that Ron wanted to talk...and by his fidgety demeanor, it was about them.   
  
'What's up?' Hermione asked, trying to get this done and over with.

'Hermione. I'm sorry that I was being nosey earlier. I just care about you, and sometimes you're just a little..despondent ('nice use of vocab Ron! Hermione thought'). But that's not really why I came..About the house party we had last weekend. I'm sorry I told you all of those things. I hope I didn't frighten you or anything,'   
  
'Oh Ron it's completely fine. You'll always be my friend,' Hermione said, trying to sound reassuring. When she said the f word (friend!), she could tell Ron's heart sank.   
  
'Who knows, maybe we'll be more than that later on. But for now, we're just friends,' Hermione said. She shrugged inwardly. She had to give the kid SOME hope.  
  
'Sounds good to me, 'mione,' said Ron, smiling as he stood.   
  
'I'll just let you get back to work now,' Ron said eagerly. Hermione nodded in agreement, and once Ron was out of sight, let out a loud sigh. She could still tell he thought he had a chance.   
  
'Poor guy,' Hermione thought as she licked her thumb and turned the page in her book.  
  
**Vanilla skies, white picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me  
**  
Later that night, Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the red ceiling above her. She breathed in deeply, and then sighed it out. She could feel that she was starting to get over Malfoy, or was she just trying to think that?

'Let's review,' Hermione thought.

Slowly, she replayed the events of her year in her mind. Their first encounter...kissing him in potions class...bumping into him outside the Great Hall, and him helping her up...And a few very, very minor incidents after that.

Suddenly, a song came to her. She hopped out of bed and dug quickly through her chest. She pulled out a CD, and popped it into her CD player. Hermione had tried to keep her muggle items out of sight, that way she wouldn't have to be reminded that she wasn't of pure blood. She pulled her ear phones on over her ears, and turned it on.

'I hope these batteries still work,' Hermione thought.

Moments later, the disc sprang to life, and Hermione could see it spinning very fast underneath the clear blue lid of the player. Hermione adjusted the track number and the volume, and Jennifer Paige started playing. Hermione sprawled out on her bed and closed her eyes, just listening to the song, occasionally crooning along with the voice on the little disc. The last verse was coming up, and Hermione thought about the lyrics. They reminded her so much of Draco. Seems like everything these days reminded her of Draco....  
  
**It's _just_ a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you...**  
  
'I think,'

x-**Fin**-x  
**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just to let you know in advance; this was a one shot, so please no begging for sequels, alright? OK. I love you guys so much and I really hope you review this fic and continue to read and review my other ones. Just remember, the reviews I get are my writing fuel, so please...Fuel me up good! Lol. Lots of love, -English Foxlette.**


End file.
